Pooh's Adventures of Tatooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills
Pooh's Adventures of Tatooed Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Superhero TV show by BrerJake90. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Simba, Robin Hood, and their friends team up with four teenagers named Laurie, Gordon, Drew, and Swinton who are selected by an alien named Nimbar to become a superhero team known as the Galactic Sentinals and save the world from the evil forces of Emperor Gorganus. Episode list #'In the Beginning....' - Emperor Gorganus makes his plans to conquer Earth and sends Ninjabot to attack Earth. Nimbar selects four teens to be his champions and become Galactic Sentinels. #'The Note' - Drew writes a note to make Gordon think Laurie likes him to prove he just follows rules. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus sends Neuragula to Earth. #'How Time Flies' - Emperor Gorganus sends the Sorcerer to speed up time on Earth which causes some problems for the Galactic Sentinels. #'Switch' - The Galactic Sentinels accidentally switch genders, changing bodies and lives during their fight with Voldek. #'Perceptions' - Swinton gets advice from everyone on how to talk to a pretty girl. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus sends Slaygar to pollute the Earth. #'Three Cheats to the Wind' - Drew works on her essay of Les Misérables. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus sends Octodroid to change the Earth's freshwater into saltwater. #'The Quitter' - Neuragala uses his powers to turn Laurie into a selfish brat causing her to quit the Galactic Sentinels leaving the others powerless to stop Neuragala. #'Commitments' - Drew and Gordon pose as a couple when they use the bracelet belonging to Gordon's mom to save the world. #'Mind Games' - The Galactic Sentinels bring the Sorcerer's wand which causes Nimbar to act strangely and causes him to disband the Galactic Sentinels. Meanwhile, Swinton tells the others that his parents plan on transferring him to the Billwood Academy. #'The Spy' - Emperor Gorganus sends Isolus to Earth disguised as a foreign exchange student named Ilse Lang. #'The Brain Drain' - Gorganus Sends Neurecula to drain the minds of the people on Earth. #'A Nightmare on Rodeo Drive' - Emperor Gorganus sends the Sorcerer to bring the nightmares of the Galactic Sentinels to life. #'The Rat' - Gordon ends up having his mind transmogrified into Swinton's mouse Darwin upon going through the Power Portal with it at the same time. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus sends Culebra to raise Earth's temperature. #'The Cover-Up' - Emperor Gorganus sends Octodroid to capture a Galactic Sentinel. He manages to successfully capture Swinton and now the others have to find a way to rescue him while trying to cover-up where Swinton is to his father. #'Bully For You' - An attempt to restore Swinton's confidence by disguising Gordon as Culebra backfires when the real Culebrea appears and almost destroys the Galactic Sentinels. #'Trust' - Laurie, Gordon, and Swinton read from Drew's diary when it comes to her family life. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus sends Voldek to knock out Earth's electrical grid. #'The Y Files' - Two government agents arrive in Beverly Hills and consider it as Ground Zero for all extraterrestrial sightings. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus sends Isolus to Earth's desert in order to plunge the Earth into the next Ice Age. #'The Chocolate War' - Thanks to Emperor Gorganus and Culebra, a friendly competition gets out of hand and threatens the ability of the Galactic Sentinels to form Knightron. #'The Monster Among Us' - Gordon misses out on the date of a lifetime as Emperor Gorganus and Octodroid replaces Taurus with a look-alike android. #'The Universal Hitchhiker' - Drew learns a lesson in believing in others when she redeems a fallen Sentinel call Orion that ends up saving the Galactic Sentinels from Predaraptor. #'Deja Vu' - The Galactic Sentinels have to live a party life over and over until they get it right and destroy Neuragula who has trapped them in a time loop. #'The Ghost Warrior' - Emperor Gorganus sends the Sorcerer to Earth disguised as Taurus in order to make a public appearance in a plot to lure out the Galactic Sentinels. #'The Opiate from the Future' - Emperor Gorganus sends Slaygar to capture Pixel, an alien from Hunab Ku whose kind can predict the future. When the Galactic Sentinels rescue Pixel, the Galactic Sentinels hope to use Pixel in their advantage during their fight against Emperor Gorganus. #'The Leech' - The Sorcerer places a Mind Leech onto Drew in order to find out the identities of the Galactic Sentinels. The Mind Leech ends up causing a personality change in Drew. #'Gordon Cries Wolf' - Gordon's white lie gets him in trouble when he ends up involving Laurie when he overhears that a student named Brad is going to ask her out and then diss her. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus sends an upgraded Isolus to destroy the Galactic Sentinels. #'Penny for Your Thoughts' - Laurie believes she has the ability to read minds as a Residual Effect from portalling. But what she hears isn't nice and is on the verge of tearing the team apart when they discover the false thoughts were planted by Neuragula. #'Turncoat' - Given an opportunity to save Earth forever from Emperor Gorganus, the Galactic Sentinels learn they cannot pass along their problems to somebody else. #'Mr. Popularity' - After being hit by Wish Dust emitted from Predaraptor's tail, Swinton discovers he should be careful what he wishes for...it might come true...especially if Emperor Gorganus can use it to destroy the Galactic Sentinels. #'Winner Takes All' - The teens decide to be friends, only to learn friendship has its pitfalls, when Earth is at stake when Emperor Gorganus sends Ninjabot to challenge the Galactic Sentinels. #'Beverly Hills 902-Oblivion' - The Galactic Sentinels must defend the homefront when it is discovered a Bal Darian Portal Torpedo has been portaled back to the Coffeehouse with them following their fight with Predaraptor. #'Ozone O-Mio' - Emperor Gorganus sends Slaygar to suck up the Earth's ozone layer while Gordon is busy sucking up to Swinton's father. #'The Glitch' - While fighting Voldek, the Power Portal develops a malfunction which sends the Galactic Sentinels to some very strange parallel universes where someone else is the Mayor of Beverly Hills. #'Emperor for a Day' - Swinton tries to take a test that would get him into college. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus goes on vacation and Lecher watches over the place while Emperor Gorganus is away. Lechner almost succeeds in driving Nimbar to the breaking point with Culebra's appearing and disappearing from Earth. #'The Impostor' - Aunt Nicole's soap opera "Storm and Stress" bases a new character on Drew, and Laurie lands the role. Laurie begins to emulate Drew in an attempt to "get in character." Drew's resentment at this threatens to destroy the Sentinels' team unity when Emperor Gorganus sends Voldek to Earth. #'Take Two Galactic Sentinels and Call Nimbar in the Morning' - The common cold almost causes the destruction of the Earth when it sweeps through the ranks of the Galactic Sentinels, ultimately afflicting even Nimbar. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus sends Isolus to reverse Earth's temperatures. #'The Last People on Earth' - Gordon tries to find the guy who ripped him off with the fake CD Player. Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus gives Voldek a Lifeform Compressor in order to collect the people of Earth. #'The Primal Scream' - Emperor Gorganus attempts to activate a Portal Jammer which will defeat Nimbar. Drew, Swinton and Gordon race the clock to reverse a galactic virus which is de-evolving Laurie into a deranged monster while fighting Slaygar at the same time. #'The Psychiatrist' Pt. 1 - The Galactic Sentinels face discovery, when Drew has to meet with a psychiatrist named Dr. Bradford Clamtin who wants to institutionalize her! Meanwhile, Emperor Gorganus installs a memory-enhancing chip into Snake Trooper so that he can anticipate the Galactic Sentinels' every move. #'The Psychiatrist' Pt. 2 - Dr. Bradford Clamtin discovers the truth about the Galactic Sentinels as Snake Trooper begins it's next attack. #'It's a Gorganus Life' - On Christmas, Drew is eager to see It's a Wonderful Life and Nimbar plans to teach the Galactic Sentinels a lesson by placing them in a hologram to show what would happen if Emperor Gorganus had conquered Earth. Emperor Gorganus takes the opportunity to reprogram the hologram so that he can have an advantage when he fights the Galactic Sentinels. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Robin Hood, Little John, and Jeremy the Crow guest star in this show. Category:TV series Category:Live-action/animated TV series